The invention relates to a sleeve of a gardening tool, particularly an actuatable coupling sleeve of a quick hose coupling comprising a base body of a relatively hard plastics material and an additional element of flexible, rubber-like material constituting a surface section of the sleeve.
From DE-U-90 10 211.8 one such sleeve is known on which a ring-shaped band of a soft material is wound on a ring-shaped recess. This material may be a rubber material and feature a rough outer surface.